


An Elemental's Heart

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Gore, Het sex off-screen, Infidelity, M/M, Miscarriage, Much character death, No one you know - Freeform, Slash sex, Will add more if I need to - Freeform, supportive narcissa, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Lucius has had to lock away a large portion of his magic since his inheritance, since it became too unruly to be safely used without his mate. When his mate comes of age, Lucius arranges a meeting and asks if they can be together. Unfortunately, his marriage contract with Narcissa is inescapable. How can Lucius and Severus make their relationship work despite that?





	1. The Initial Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeDeDonuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeDeDonuts/gifts).



> This is being written as a request by one of my readers. I was going to wait to post this until I had Crusade finished, but I got this chapter written and have been sitting on it for four hours now. And I have TERRIBLE self-control issues. So here it is.

Lucius woke, and quickly took stock of the new feeling in his chest. It was the same gnawing emptiness he'd felt since his inheritance—the one marrying Narcissa hadn't filled, at all—except now there was more _definition_ to it. As if the person that was supposed to fit there had finally grown into the spot and was ready to be fitted into place in his heart.

 

His mate had reached their majority.

 

Lucius dug through his sluggish, early-morning brain to come up with the date: January 9, 1978.

 

Severus was his mate, then. There could be no one else.

 

Lucius felt elated at the realization, and quickly tamped it down. There was no reason to get _too_ excited. The man could still reject him, and he knew he was a submissive, the way he reacted to Narcissa. He wouldn't survive a rejection.

 

He quickly penned a letter to the teen, asking him to meet him in the Three Broomsticks during the next Hogsmeade weekend. They'd talk then, and hopefully Severus would be willing to give him a try. He needed to hold out hope for as long as he could, even if it _was_ destined to be dashed.

 

He rose, dressed, and spent the usual twenty minutes on his hair, making sure not a strand was out of place before tying it back with his usual black ribbon.

 

Then, Lucius sighed softly, and left the room to break his fast with his wife.

 

Whom he _still_ hadn’t managed to ‘do his duty’ by yet. Not for lack of trying, of course. He was paying Severus for expertly-brewed aphrodisiac _and_ fertility potions, but Narcissa was having a difficult time conceiving. Then again, most Pureblooded women did, being as delicate of constitution as they were, and he counted himself lucky to have gotten the sister he could tolerate best out of the three Black women. At least he didn’t have to live with _and fuck_ a shrew like Bellatrix.

 

He sat down at the table, Narcissa already seated at his right hand, sipping her tea as she leafed through a catalogue of expensive French couture. “Hello, Lucius. Good morning. I’m ovulating.” She said softly.

 

Lucius smiled. “Good. I have the potions, we can try again after breakfast.”

 

Narcissa winced. “ _Must_ we do this in the _daylight_?” She asked.

 

“I have business to attend to, and you know our Lord usually Calls at night. If we are to do this, it must be fitted into my schedule. Besides, I'm not ugly or deformed, and neither are you. Neither of us has anything to be ashamed of, so why hide in the dark?”

 

“Very well.” Narcissa said, resigned. “After breakfast it shall be.”

 

*****

 

“I have discovered who my mate is.” Lucius said, one arm wrapped around Narcissa's waist as they basked in the afterglow. They may not have love, but thanks to Severus' potions they were still able to achieve satisfactory orgasms, and this was the best time to talk about important matters, when both were calm and sated.

 

Narcissa propped herself up on one arm to look down at him. “Oh? Who is it, then?” She asked. “I hope she's not _prettier_ than me.” She pouted.

 

Lucius laughed. “No, _he_ is not.”

 

Narcissa's eyes widened. “No _wonder_ you need the potions!” She breathed. “I always thought it was something I was lacking, but if you simply aren’t attracted to women that way… It's not me.” She said happily.

 

Lucius sighed. “No, Cissa, it’s not you. My mate happens to be Severus. I’m going to meet with him during his next Hogsmeade weekend.”

 

“You must be happy; you'll finally be able to take the blocks off of your magic and access the full power of it.” Narcissa said.

 

“ _If_ he accepts me; he could very well _reject_ me. He's always been a bit of a wild card, we have no way of knowing if he’s even attracted to men, and more than that, I may not even be to his _taste_.” Lucius shook his head. “And I fear I would not survive a rejection. You _know_ I’m a submissive.”

 

Narcissa smiled and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. “Calm yourself, darling. He'll love you. How could he not? You're the best offer he's ever going to get.” She said lightly.

 

Lucius hummed. “Let's hope _he_ agrees.” He said.

 

*****

 

Lucius was waiting at a table near the back of the establishment—Severus’ _preferred_ table, no less—and  the teen was due to arrive any moment.

 

A few other students had already arrived and were talking loudly and drinking butterbeers, and Lucius watched them as he sipped his Firewhiskey.

 

Ah, to be that young and carefree again! He wished he could go back in time, but then remembered that at that age, his Father had still been alive, and he could never have been with Severus under his Father's watchful eye.

 

Best not to wish for that, then.

 

He saw Severus come through the door, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man, pink and shivering from cold. Apparently, he _still_ forgot his warming charms when out in inclement weather. He smiled fondly.

 

Severus noticed him and headed over, sitting opposite his friend and gifting him with a rare smile—one that reached his coal-black eyes. “Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?” He asked.

 

Madam Rosemerta came over and Severus ordered a butterbeer, rightly guessing that this visit would require his full brain capacity.

 

Lucius waited until Madam Rosemerta was gone and looked at Severus closely. “You're looking remarkably well today, Severus.”

 

Severus flushed. It was a faint hint of pink, but to Lucius, who knew Severus well, it was noticeable. “Thank you. I have been doing well.” He responded.

 

“I came to see you for one reason only. You and I have been very good friends—" Lucius paused as Madam Rosemerta brought Severus his drink and hustled away, “And I like to think we are close.” He finished.

 

Severus took a sip of his drink before nodding. “We are close. I’ve always considered you the older brother I never had. As well as my closest friend these days.” He said, a faint hint of bitterness coming through.

 

Lucius nodded. “Well, it may be time to rethink our current association.” He said softly.

 

Severus looked up, startled, and Lucius could see the hurt shining starkly in his eyes. He quickly spoke to assuage it.

 

“I do not mean to push you away, Severus. Quite the opposite, I hope my words will draw us closer still.” Lucius told him in a rush.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your meaning.” Severus said.

 

Lucius smiled and reached across the table to take his hand, brushing his thumb over Severus’ knuckles—as demonstrative as he could be in public, since he had Narcissa waiting at home and no wish to cause a scandal. “Did you notice that after I turned seventeen I stopped using my magic as often? And that it was weaker when I _did_ deign to use it?” He asked.

 

Severus frowned, but nodded. “I noticed. I thought you were simply growing up, and not showing off as much.”

 

Lucius smiled and shook his head. “No, I am and always will be a show-off, I’m afraid. My magic grew alarmingly, and became quite uncontrollable without a block on it.” He dropped his voice so that Severus had to strain to hear, and admitted, “I am an elemental, Severus. A powerful one.”

 

Severus sucked in a breath. “Why tell _me_ this? Surely you should only share that with your mate. Narcissa—”

 

“Is my _wife_.” Lucius cut him off. “But not my _mate_.” He finished. “My mate came of age two weeks ago, on the ninth of January.” He said.

 

Severus' eyes widened. “ _Me_?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded once. “I strongly suspect so. There is no way to be _sure_ , of course, until we kiss. But I know of no one else who shares your birth date, and so I am almost certain it is you.”

 

Severus dropped his eyes to his butterbeer and withdrew his hand. “What of your marriage?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed. This was the part that could either make or break this whole thing. “The contract is solid. There is no way out of it. Our fathers made sure of that. But we are allowed to have lovers on the side, although hers must wait until she begets me an heir. I can have you, as a lover and mate, but it cannot be public. It would have to remain a family secret. I have discussed it with her already, and she bears neither of us ill-will. She _understands_ , Severus. Please tell me you understand as well.”

 

Severus was peeling the label off of his drink as he considered things, a nervous habit Lucius had learned meant he was thinking hard.

 

He watched, and waited.

 

Finally, Severus met his eyes again. “I understand.” He said softly. “I understand that I can only be your dirty little secret on the side.”

 

Lucius’ heart broke as a sharp pang lanced through him, making him hitch in a breath. “Severus, _please_ —”

 

“This isn’t a rejection.” Severus said, standing. “This is me saying I need time to think about what you _are_ offering, and whether I can live with it. Expect my owl by Friday next. I will see you later, Lucius. Be well.” He said, running tender fingers over the back of Lucius’ hand.

 

Lucius sat there for long minutes, watching the students come and go, and wondering whether next Friday would be the beginning of his life, or the end of it.

 

*****

 

“ _Lucius_!” Narcissa barged into his room. They didn’t lock doors, usually, as each would respect the others' privacy.

 

Lucius turned over in his bed, eyes seeking her out. “What?” He asked, voice raspy from disuse, except for wracking sobs from time to time.

 

Narcissa sighed. “You look _disgusting_.” She told him.

 

Lucius sighed and turned back over. “Thank you. You can go now.”

 

“No, Lucius, you are getting up, getting a shower and getting _dressed_! It's _Tuesday_ , for Merlin's sake! If he had _rejected_ you, you'd be _dead_ by now!” Narcissa said. “So I don’t understand why you’re moping around.”

 

“He doesn’t want to be my ‘dirty little secret,’ Cissa. I’m awaiting my doom like a _proper_ submissive.” Lucius said mulishly.

 

Narcissa circled the bed and glared down at him, hands on her hips. “You still haven’t gotten me _pregnant_ , Lucius, you _can’t_ die yet!”

 

Lucius laughed mirthlessly. “I’m afraid my inner elemental does not _care_ whether you conceive or not. It cares only that its _mate_ does not want it.”

 

“You said yourself that he was waiting until Friday to decide. What if he decides he _does_ want you and you've already wasted away by then?” She asked.

 

Lucius huffed and turned his back on her again. “I’ve changed my mind. You're as much a shrew as Bella.” He muttered.

 

Narcissa's eyes widened and she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the back of his head. “You're _obviously_ not yourself right now, or I might take _offense_ at that. Get _up_!”

 

Lucius sighed. “Why should I?”

 

“Because if you _don't_ , I’m writing to Severus and telling him how you've spent the last two days abed!” She threatened.

 

Lucius sighed. “He won’t _care_.” He muttered sullenly, even as he sat up.

 

“So are you getting up, or simply rearranging yourself?” Narcissa asked.

 

“I’m _getting up_ , you infuriating woman!” He snapped.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Good. I'll be waiting with tea in the blue parlour.” She said, then left the room.

 

Lucius walked into the bathroom.

 

If he wanted peace in his final days, he had no choice but to wait them out as if he wasn’t waiting to die. Narcissa would have no other way.


	2. New Bonds and New Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL NOT WORK ANY MORE ON THIS UNTIL I FINISH CRUSADE!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ...Probably.

“Lucius,

 

I have made my decision. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday. I will have a room for us to use for our discussion.

 

S. Snape"

 

Lucius swallowed thickly. This could mean one of two things: he planned to reject Lucius and wanted to do so privately, or: he was going to accept Lucius and wanted them to have privacy for their first kiss.

 

Lucius, of course, was hoping for the second, but he strongly suspected the first was more likely. Severus was not the type to accept second fiddle, and if that was all Lucius could offer him, their relationship was probably doomed from the start.

 

Narcissa came upon him and smiled. “Is that from Severus?” She asked.

 

Lucius nodded silently.

 

“What does he say?” She asked.

 

“He wants me to meet him in Hogsmeade tomorrow. He'll have a room for us to converse in private.” Lucius said.

 

“That’s a good sign.” She said, smiling. Her smile faded as she looked at Lucius and he offered no response but a tense silence. “Isn't it?” She queried softly.

 

Lucius sighed and set the letter aside. “It _could_ be good.” Lucius said, then in a softer voice added, “Or it _could_ be _bad_.” He met her eyes and spoke. “Severus is a man unused to sharing, and with my commitment to you, that is _all_ our relationship could possibly be; he would be sharing me with you. He is also a half-blood and there are quite a few things his mother failed to impart to him that Purebloods find to be common knowledge. The drive to mate, for example. She never explained to him that for any mated creature, their chosen or fated mate is the most beautiful, enticing person on the planet to them. Though you are _lovely_ ,” Lucius ran tender fingers down one cheek, “You know in your heart that I will always find Severus more alluring. He was specifically crafted by the gods themselves for me; how could I _not_?” Lucius sighed once more and shook his head. “But he will not see that. He will only look at you, look in the mirror, and find himself sorely lacking. He may choose to reject me thinking only that he is doing me a favour.”

 

Narcissa bit her lip. It was a nervous habit she rarely displayed, since her father had tried to beat it out of her. Around only Lucius, though, she had become secure enough to let it happen when it happened. “Lucius, if he tries to reject you, are you going to let him? I _need_ you. I cannot live in this empty Manor all alone, and I cannot return home, you know that!”

 

Lucius smiled and traced her lips. “I will do my best to make him see reason if he tries to let me down. He is damaged, yes, but not beyond repair. I see no reason to give up on him before I have tried to heal his wounds. I will not let him walk away from us, what we could be, so easily. If I have to, I will inform him of what will become of me if he says no to my offer. I don’t want to guilt him into being with me, because it could cause him to resent me, but if it proves necessary, I will burden him with that knowledge.”

 

Narcissa nodded slowly. “I hope it all goes well for you. For _both_ of you.”

 

“As do I, Cissa. More than anything.”

 

*****

 

Lucius knocked on the door of the room he had been directed to.

 

Severus opened it and ushered him in. “I’ve done some reading, Lucius. I understand that without me, your magic will have to stay locked away, as it is too powerful for you to control without someone to ground you, to keep you from becoming too immersed in your power and losing your grip on reality.” He eyed Lucius closely. “You look like you haven’t slept all week. What's come over you?”

 

Lucius sighed. “I thought you were rejecting me. It’s wreaked havoc on me.” He told the man.

 

Severus shook his head. “Not this time. Usually I would refuse to be someone’s bit on the side, but I know of your father and his feelings toward you lying with other males. You had no choice but to marry a respectable, Pureblood witch. Neither you nor Narcissa had any other choice, and the fact is made all the more apparent by your request that I brew you aphrodisiac potions. She doesn’t get you hot at _all_ , does she?” He asked understandingly.

 

Lucius chuckled ruefully. “She does not have what I need from a lover.” He confessed.

 

Severus nodded. “I thought not. Well then, let's make sure it really _is_ me you need.” He said.

 

Lucius closed the distance between them and cupped Severus cheek in one hand. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Severus', then claimed his mouth, kissing him deeply. He felt something click into place within him, the gnawing emptiness that had been his constant companion for five long years finally filled. His normally unruly magic seemed to purr in contentment as it settled within him, no longer bubbling beneath the surface, but placid and serene, waiting to do his bidding. He pulled away from the kiss and gasped. “By the gods!” He breathed.

 

Severus licked his lips. “I… Did you _feel_ that? What _was_ that?”

 

Lucius smiled. “It was the bond activating. It will draw us closer together with every touch, every kiss, every moment we share. We will become closer than two people have any right to be, because we _must_ be. My magic, my very _soul_ , calls out to you. I cannot live without you, and every fibre of my being now knows it.”

 

Severus gulped and cleared his throat. “There was one other reason I chose to procure us a room. I know the joining is not complete until we lie together.” He tapped the top button of his robe and the garment fell open, showing that he wore nothing beneath. “Be gentle with me. I have never…”

 

Lucius smiled and laid a finger over his lips. “Severus, I would _never_ ask _that_ of you.” He said fondly.

 

Severus frowned. “But… Don’t you _need_ this?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I do, but not like _that_. I am your submissive, my sweet Severus. But, as you said, be gentle. I have only ever known women before you.” He said, shedding his own robes quickly.

 

Severus was clearly in mild shock, but rallied quickly as he watched Lucius undressing before him. “I thought that _certainly_ … Your father must be _rolling in his grave_ right now.” Severus said through laughter.

 

Lucius shared an amused smile with him. “I rather hope so.” He agreed.

 

Severus was still chuckling as he dropped his robe to the floor and embraced Lucius. “I brewed a potion specifically for this occasion. It is a lubricant that will reduce pain for… Well, for _you_ , I suppose, while also healing any tears that unintentionally form, to reduce soreness afterward. I didn’t want to be walking funny.” He confessed. “I get teased enough as it is.”

 

Lucius smiled. “It will be appreciated. Although I will tell Narcissa of what transpired here anyway. Not the details, those are for us alone, but the generalities. We have no _true_ secrets from each other. Besides you, my love, _she_ is my best friend.”

 

Severus stilled, vial of lubricant in hand, and watched as Lucius made himself comfortable on the bed. “She'll _know_ what we did here?” He asked, stunned.

 

“She will be _happy_ for us. All she wants is for us to find each other and soothe the things in me that she cannot. I may not have _chosen_ her, and I may not _love_ her as anything more than a friend, but she is a wonderful, kind-hearted woman. But the one my heart longs for, Severus… It has _always_ been _you_.” Lucius said, gripping Severus' wrist and drawing him closer.

 

Severus straddled Lucius and sighed. “I suppose I’m happy you have her as a friend. So long as she doesn’t replace me.”

 

“She never could. Not now that I’ve _found_ you.” Lucius assured Severus.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “So, I suppose I should—”

 

“You should kiss me before you do anything else.” Lucius cut him off. “You've no idea how much I hunger for your lips.”

 

Severus smiled and leaned in for another kiss. While Lucius was occupied in drinking deeply of his mate's mouth, Severus reached down and ran his slightly rough hand over Lucius' peaked nipples, one after the other.

 

Lucius jerked in reaction, then moaned into the kiss, arching into the touch eagerly.

 

Severus ran his hand slowly down Lucius' stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his palm, and closed his hand around Lucius' hard cock. He pumped it a few times, jerking in surprise when a hot hand closed over his own prick, stroking him in time with his own movements. “Mm.” Severus felt a shudder run through his body. “Merlin, that feels good.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “It does, doesn’t it?” He added a squeeze and a twist at the top, then released it. “Please, put something inside me before I lose my mind, Severus.” He begged, spreading his legs as wide as they could go on the narrow bed.

 

Severus grabbed his vial of lube and opened it, spreading it liberally over his fingers before running a trembling digit around Lucius' entrance. “Are you ready?” He asked.

 

“Merlin, Severus, _yes_!” Lucius choked out, trying to push his hips down against the fingers.

 

Severus hummed and eased one finger in to the first knuckle. He had to pause and swallow nervously.

 

Lucius was so _tight_. It stood to reason, as he had never done this before, but Severus didn’t want to hurt him, and he wasn’t sure how slow to go.

 

Lucius seemed to have no such concerns, though, writhing and pressing back as he was. He seemed to enjoy the sensation, so Severus eased in a bit further, pleased when he heard Lucius let out a long, low moan of enjoyment. “More, Severus! I need _more_!”

 

Severus gave him a second finger and began working him open, carefully and diligently, the same way he did everything he set his mind to. He spent a few long moments on that before he deemed Lucius ready for a third finger.

 

When the third finger entered him, Lucius let out a loud cry. “What was _that_?!” He asked, stunned.

 

Severus frowned, but as he wiggled his fingers, he felt a small bump within Lucius. He smirked and deliberately ran his knuckles over it. “You mean _that_?” He purred.

 

Lucius nodded.

 

“That’s your prostate. The secret to good anal sex.” Severus told him. “I was thinking I'd have to tell you about it and help you find it, but, well, this way works better for us, anyway.”

 

Lucius arched up and gasped as his prostate was teased further. “Oh, I _like_ that!” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. He removed his fingers and slicked his cock, then slowly eased himself inside Lucius' willing body. He had to pause several times to collect himself, but Lucius simply waited it out, running a soothing hand up and down his back. Once he was fully seated, he sighed.

 

Lucius hummed. “This feels so _right_.” He murmured. “How did I _ever_ live without this?”

 

Severus leaned down and kissed him. “You won’t have to ever again. Whenever you need me, we will find a way to be together. I will take care of you.”

 

Lucius clutched at Severus' shoulders at the words. “Don't make promises you can’t keep.” He warned. “I might hold you to them, and I don’t know if my inner Elemental can take disappointment well.”

 

“I will _always_ keep my promises to you, Lucius. I couldn’t live with myself if I knowingly let you down. Knowing what I know now… It changes _everything_ between us. You are my responsibility, and keeping you in good health and happy is my duty and pleasure. Having someone to care for gives my otherwise bleak life a higher purpose.” He smiled and cupped Lucius' cheek. “I will be there whenever you need me.” He promised.

 

Lucius smiled and nuzzled into the hand. “First you just finish your schooling, and your Mastery in Potions. Then, I can give you the funds to start a small potions business. You can use the lab in my home to work from. That way, I can keep you close.”

 

Severus chuckled and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Lucius' lips. “You've thought of everything, haven’t you?”

 

Lucius shrugged. “You have the need, I have the means. We work well together. Narcissa won’t mind having you underfoot if you spend most of your time in the lab or my room. She likes having company around for meals, and you are practically _family_.” He smirked. “Anything that keeps me in a good mood makes her happy, too.”

 

“Very well, I can open an owl-order service from _your_ home as easily as from my own.” Severus relented, beginning to move again.

 

“Mm, keep doing that.” Lucius murmured.

 

“What, _this_?” Severus drew back and sharply snapped his hips forward.

 

“Ah! Not what I meant, but do that, too!” Lucius enthused, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist.

 

Severus chuckled darkly and sped up his thrusts, driving them quickly toward release.

 

Lucius was writhing and moaning, occasionally letting out sharp cries of pleasure as Severus unerringly battered his prostate.

 

Severus wrapped his hand around Lucius' prick and began stroking him quickly. “Are you going to come with me?” He asked the blond. “All over me, marking me as yours?”

 

Lucius nodded frantically. “Just tell me when.” He choked out.

 

Severus thruster a handful more times, then barked a sharp, “Come _now_!” As he hit his own peak.

 

Lucius’ own sharp cry filled the room as his cock pulsed, erupting in Severus’ hand.

 

Severus felt his cock being squeezed rhythmically, in time with the pulses of Lucius' cock. “That…” He panted and shook his head to clear it. “That was extraordinary. We need to do that _again_!”

 

Lucius winced as Severus pulled out. “Not right away, I hope. Your potion probably helped, but I fear I still need some recovery time before we go for round two.”

 

Severus looked contrite. “Are you alright?” He asked.

 

Lucius waved a hand. “A little sore, a little tired. Nothing a bath and nap won’t fix.” He smiled at Severus. “You were _amazing_.”

 

Severus smiled. “Let's rest an hour, then we can leave. I didn’t book the room overnight, after all.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I don’t need all night just yet. This time together should keep me going for quite some time.” He told his mate.

 

“Good. Let me know when your magic starts acting up again. It will be a sign that you need me.” Severus said.

 

Lucius nodded. “The second I have a mishap, you will know.” He promised.

 

They both quieted and held each other for the next hour, content to touch each other and think quietly.


	3. Seeking Help

Lucius was out in the yard, working with his elemental power. He had taken the block off of his magic and was learning to wield it. So far, he had figured out how to get the wind to blow and how to get the water in the pond to circulate and form a small, slow whirlpool. He wanted to improve, but tapping into his power was… Surprisingly difficult.

 

He got frustrated and was about to give up, when suddenly, the rose bush next to him burst into flames. He jumped back, shocked out of his anger, and the bush’s flames died down considerably. He let his anger flare again, and the flames increased.

 

His powers were tied to _emotion_!

 

Anger apparently controlled the fire, which he could have guessed, had he known emotion was the key to it all.

 

The wind, though, what controlled _that_?

 

He thought of Severus, and the pond began splashing. He looked over and the whirlpool was rotating fiercely, splashing water over the ground around the pond. So either love or happiness controlled the water.

 

He tried again to control the wind, and again, got the same lacklustre results: a strong breeze, but not the gale he had been trying for.

 

He needed a mentor.

 

He sighed and went inside to look through his contacts in search of someone that would know who to contact, or at least where to look for the information.

 

*****

 

“Perenelle,

 

My lovely lady, I have a favour to ask of you and your husband. I am loathe to put it in writing, it is of a sensitive nature, and you know what dangerous times we are living in.

 

Could you perhaps entertain me at your house sometime soon, so we may speak? My house is also open to you, if you would prefer.

 

Time is of the essence in this matter, as I need to get things sorted quickly.

 

I await your owl and your convenience.

 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy"

 

Lucius read through the letter once more and nodded. It would do. Perenelle Flamel was a long-time friend of the family, and had amassed a wealth of contacts alongside her husband over the years. If anyone would know of a resource for young elementals in need of tutelage, it would be her.

 

He got up to send off his owl.

 

*****

 

Lucius was setting up the finishing touches to his tea set-up as the Floo flared and Perenelle came through, followed by her husband.

 

Lucius took Perenelle’s hand and kissed the back, bowing over it, then shook Nicholas' hand. “Thank you both for coming.” He said.

 

Perenelle smiled and took a seat on the loveseat. “I _had_ to come, you sounded so distressed. What is your secret plight?” She asked as the two men took their seats.

 

Lucius made her a cup of tea, just as she liked it, and handed it over as Nicholas made his own. “I came into an inheritance on my seventeenth birthday, and I recently found my mate, allowing me to take the blocks off of my magic.” He explained.

 

Perenelle frowned. “Blocks? But what _are_ you?”

 

“An elemental.” Lucius answered. “A powerful one.”

 

Perenelle gasped. “But that’s _wonderful_ news!” She said happily. “Oh, but you need a _mentor_!” She added in a more solemn, slightly worried tone.

 

Lucius nodded. “That is _exactly_ why I wrote to you. Would either of you happen to know of a person that can teach me what I need to know? Or someone that could lead me to such a person?” He asked.

 

Perenelle frowned. “I might… He may not be willing to teach you. See, he is picky about who he passes his knowledge on to, and you are… Not exactly his type. But if he can't, or _won't_ , there is a woman that _will_ , only the price she will ask… Are you dominant, or submissive?” She asked.

 

Lucius flushed, and considered not answering that, but he’d never kept secrets from them _before_ , and they had never bandied about the information he _had_ given them in confidence. “It is something only my wife, my mate and I know so far.” He swallowed, then whispered, “I am a _submissive_.”

 

Perenelle’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Then, non! We simply _cannot_ put you in contact with that _awful_ woman! She would demand something you must _never_ give her!”

 

Lucius frowned. “Perhaps I _could_ give it. I have money, and some of my possessions are priceless—”

 

“She would demand your firstborn child.” Perenelle said flatly, and Lucius sucked in an astonished breath.

 

Nicholas nodded. “Ren is right.” He said. “We didn’t know when we met her, or for many years after, but Constance has a habit of buying children off the black market— _creature_ children—and experimenting on them.” He revealed. “Of course, this experimentation has led to many discoveries and breakthroughs, but at the price the children ultimately _pay_ … It is simply unconscionable to put another in her grasp.”

 

Lucius nodded. “I am having enough trouble getting Narcissa pregnant as _is_ …” He muttered.

 

Perenelle tittered at that, covering her mouth, eyes smiling at Lucius over her hand.

 

Lucius smiled at her indulgently. “What _now_ , my beauty? What is so funny?”

 

Perenelle moved her hand, smiling widely at Lucius, then shook her head. “Lucius, a _submissive_ elemental is nearly infertile. Except with their mate. Then, they are _ridiculously fertile_ , once the bond settles fully.” She explained.

 

Lucius stared at her wide-eyed. “I won’t be _able_ to get Narcissa with child, will I?” He asked.

 

“Heavens, _no_!” Perenelle said gaily. “You will have to have a child with your mate and have her blood-adopt the child if you wish to retain the semblance of a happy marriage.” She explained.

 

“I suppose if that is my only choice, it is what we will have to do.” He said, resigned to his fate.

 

“So, the man's name is Henry Weinwright, and he currently lives in France. His tutelage, too, will come at a price.” Nicholas said. “But I believe it will be a price you will be _much more willing_ to pay: he will want to study you as you learn to wield your power, and take down notes. He will ask prying questions, if he deigns to interview you for consideration, but he is as circumspect as we are, and the information will not be aired publicly. He may write about you, for a creatures journal he occasionally submits pieces for, but he will send you a copy of the submission and any identifying information will be omitted or changed to protect your identity and privacy. You can trust him. I will let him know you will be writing him, and he will be waiting for your owl.” He smiled. “Do not he alarmed when your owl comes back empty-handed; he will read your letter, and send his _own_ owl once he has come up with a reply. It could take some time, he is occasionally slow to act, but it will be worth it. He is a _wealth_ of knowledge on creatures, and has several books on the older ones, such as elementals.”

 

Lucius sat back in his chair. “That certainly sounds promising.” He said. “Thank you for your help, both of you.”

 

Perenelle and Nicholas both smiled. “It was our pleasure. It is always so _nice_ to see you. You've grown up well. We should go. Give Narcissa our regards, will you?”

 

Lucius stood as they both rose and smiled at them. “I will. My owl will be able to find this Henry Weinwright without problems?” He checked.

 

Nicholas nodded. “Yes, he is not hiding or anything. You can contact him directly.” He said.

 

Lucius followed them both to the Floo. “Thank you again. It was lovely to see you both. I will hopefully see you again once I am in control of my powers.”

 

“We look forward to it!” Perenelle said before stepping into the flames and heading home.

 

“Let us know how it goes with Henry. If he doesn’t work out, we will look for an alternative.” Nicholas said, then left.

 

Lucius went to his study, to look over his accounts and give them the time to contact this Henry, then went to write the letter that would, hopefully, set him on the course of mastering his abilities.

 

*****

 

“And this man will be able to help?” Narcissa asked.

 

“ _If_ he deigns to meet with me and tutor me, yes. But it is a long shot. I am not his _‘type,’_ whatever that means. But I am hopeful. It would be a good thing for us both, as elementals are very rare, and he stands to benefit greatly from teaching me and observing the effects of his teachings first-hand.” Lucius replied. “Also, I have sent an owl to Severus, asking to meet him next Hogsmeade weekend. I have booked a room for us in France, where we can be seen together and not cause a scandal.” He said.

 

Narcissa smiled. “I’m glad you are finally getting to be with your mate. True love looks good on you.” She said.

 

“There was _one_ other thing Perenelle said to me that I must share with you.” Lucius said nervously.

 

“Oh?” Narcissa asked, eating a small bite of her veal and swallowing before she added, “Well, go on.”

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Apparently, submissive elementals are all but infertile with anyone save their mate. I cannot give you children. Once the bond is stable, however, it will be, and I quote, ‘ridiculously' easy for _Severus_ to give _me_ children.”

 

Narcissa stared at him blankly for long moments, then she threw her head back and laughed, long and hard.

 

Lucius simply stared at her, puzzled at her reaction to the news.

 

Once Narcissa had recovered, she wiped at her eyes, then looked at Lucius with a bright smile. “Well, _that_ does explain some things, now, doesn’t it?” She said. “I will be fine with blood-adopting any child you two have. And to be honest, I prefer it that way. Malfoys have high metabolisms, you will easily bounce back from a pregnancy. I was worried _I_ would lose my figure, were I to get pregnant.” She admitted. “It will be nice not to have to worry about that anymore.”

 

Lucius smiled thinly. “ _Severus_ may not like the idea.” He warned her.

 

Narcissa’s gaze turned flinty. “Then you have something to talk to him about when next you see him, don’t you?” She asked. “He will, of course, be Godfather to any of his children by you, and the child will _know_ of their true parentage, but only once they can keep it safe. He will have to teach them Occlumency starting at seven. By eight, they should know it well enough to keep the secret, if they inherit his skill with the art.” She said in a much warmer tone. “It is _not_ the end of the world, darling. You just have to look at it from another perspective. You will have something special of your mate around, always underfoot, reminding you of him in your darkest moments. That's always cause for celebration, is it not?” She asked.

 

Lucius had to admit that the thought _did_ appeal to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeDe, do you want Draco to be born a few years early, or should I draw out the bond settling fully for a while yet? I can do both, as this takes place two years before Harry and Draco are born. So let me know: soon, later, or when it would have happened otherwise? 
> 
> The last option may make it too late to fit the fic, so be aware of that.


	4. Talks and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got distracted! I may be juggling too many stories! But that's my problem, not yours!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucius frowned.

 

The _nerve_ of this man!

 

His return missive only read: “Dominant or submissive?”

 

Not to mention, the owl had _attacked_ Narcissa when she tried to take the note! Of course, the severity of the attack merely meant that Lucius could be sure the letters between them were _quite_ secure.

 

He gritted his teeth and turned the parchment over, writing “The second.” On the other side before handing it to the bird.

 

The owl hooted, bobbed its head, and flew off.

 

Lucius could only hope that the man was intrigued enough to interview him, at the very least.

 

*****

 

Lucius was getting ready to leave for his date with Severus when Henry's owl made its second visit. He took the note, and the owl flew off. Frowning, Lucius opened it.

 

It read, “Sunday, 12 PM sharp. My Floo address is Le Petite Chalet, in France.”

 

Lucius smiled. He'd have to stay the night in the hotel he'd booked for the day, but he could easily see Severus back to school and return. It was far preferable to using the Ministry's International Floo.

 

He Apparated to Hogwarts’ gates and saw the teen heading toward him across the grounds.

 

“Hi.” Severus said, smiling. “Where are we going?”

 

Lucius smiled. “You’ll see.” He said, holding out the card to the hotel. “Grab on.”

 

Severus looked at the card and took hold of one end. Lucius activated the Portkey, sending them hurtling through space to land in the receiving room of the hotel.

 

Severus took in the expensive décor and sighed. “And now I feel underdressed.” He mourned.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Those are your _best_ dress robes, you look _wonderful_.” He said, taking Severus’ hand. “Did you eat breakfast yet?” He asked.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Lucius, I met you at seven AM on a _Saturday_. I wasn’t getting up any earlier than I _had_ to, so no, I skipped it. Besides, I can always just eat _you_.” He said softly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “While that would be eminently pleasurable, I want you well-fed. Let’s go get breakfast. We are in France, so we can flirt and be romantic with each other here without anyone the wiser. The Malfoy family hails from France, originally, but we have been in Britain long enough that I am fairly anonymous here.” He explained.

 

Severus smiled. “Good. I hate hiding.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled, a hint of sadness showing through as he gave Severus’ hand a squeeze. “So do I, love.”

 

They checked in quickly and left the hotel for a small café on the corner of the street. “The pastries here are to _die_ for.” Lucius told Severus. “I never miss an opportunity for an éclair and a croissant. The coffee is good, too, but I usually go for cocoa instead. My sweet tooth prefers it to the bitterness of coffee.”

 

Severus’ brow quirked. “I _like_ bitter.” He said as they went in.

 

Lucius smiled. “And I am resigned to tasting coffee on your breath this morning. It won’t bother me. I might actually develop a _taste_ for it, since I will only associate the flavour with _you_. _Narcissa_ won’t _touch_ the stuff.”

 

Severus shook his head. “Are you _trying_ to ruin the mood?” He asked.

 

“You _know_ she approves. Do you need to see it for yourself to assuage your misplaced guilt?” Lucius asked.

 

Severus placed his order and waited while Lucius placed his, then met the man’s stare with one of his own. “She is the woman who is _in my place_. I dislike being reminded of her role in your life so often. I will get used to it, but it will take some time. Be patient with me. We’ll get there.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Very well.” He picked up his order and Severus took his coffee and croissant and small side of fruit to a table in the corner.

 

They ate, Severus expressing his approval of the pastry and the coffee while Lucius watched him, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“So, we have some things to discuss once we get to the room.” Lucius finally said once they were finished.

 

“Oh?” Severus asked, taking his hand as they left the café.

 

“You won’t like it.” Lucius said surely, in a sombre tone.

 

Severus hummed. “Why don’t you leave that for _me_ to decide, hm?” He suggested.

 

Lucius sighed. “I’m fairly certain you won’t, but we’ll see.” He amended.

 

Severus shook his head with a small smile. “ _Better_.” He muttered. “Still not quite _there_ , though.” He added.

 

“Wait until you hear it.” Lucius replied in a soft tone. They went into the hotel and to their room, and Lucius sat on the edge of the bed. “I can’t get Narcissa pregnant.” He said without preamble.

 

Severus frowned. “I can brew you a stronger fertility potion—" He began, but Lucius shook his head, cutting him off.

 

“No, I am _physically unable to_.” He told the teen.

 

The frown deepened. “There is a stronger _aphrodisiac_ —" He tried again.

 

“I cannot get a _woman_ , _any_ woman, pregnant. I can only have children with _you_. _By_ you.” Lucius snapped. “And if I do not produce an heir within seven years of marriage that is biologically _Narcissa’s_ , I lose my inheritance. _All of it_. Even the Manor.” He said. “We have two years left.”

 

Severus was silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke. “A blood adoption would make a child biologically hers.” He murmured thoughtfully. “And… I could live with that. If I were to be a favoured Uncle.” He said sadly.

 

Lucius nodded. “ _That_ is the part I thought you wouldn’t like. Narcissa wants you to be Godfather to our children, and they will know who you are once they know Occlumency well enough to keep the information quiet. Narcissa suggested _you_ teaching them at seven, and they should be able to guard the knowledge within a year, if they have _your_ mental acuity.” He said.

 

Severus looked up at him sharply. “And if they have _yours_?!” He snapped. “They will _never_ know.”

 

Lucius bristled. “I learned Occlumency.” He defended himself.

 

Severus scoffed. “It took you _three years_ , Lucius!” He snapped. “You told me _yourself_!”

 

“Then they will learn at _ten_. You will still be close to them, I won’t have it any other way. They will love you as much as _I_ love you. You will get to spend plenty of time with them, I will make sure of it. They could always use a tutor for beginner’s potions that is not on Dumbledore’s payroll.” Lucius said.

 

Severus sighed. “I know it _has_ to be this way, but you’re right; I _hate_ it.” He said heavily. He sat next to Lucius. “This gives us how long to stabilize the bond?” He asked.

 

Lucius pressed his lips together. “Six months at most. Sooner would be better, in case of… Unforeseen accidents. Or a lack of fecundity on my part. I _am_ a twenty-eighth generation Pureblood, after all. I may have the same issue most of our women face. We should plan for that.”

 

“I don’t think that will be a problem, Lucius. I plan to visit you for the Easter break, and the bond should be sealed by then, we are already very close. When I visit, I will take you as many times as possible, until we are _sure_ it took. We're young, we can both recover quickly and be ready for a second round in no time at all.” He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Lucius grinned. “You're awful, you know that, right?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “No, I’m _great_. You just don’t appreciate my numerous charms.”

 

Lucius leered at him, pushing him back onto the bed and moving to straddle him. “Actually, I think the problem is that I appreciate your _charms_ a bit too _much_.” He purred, leaning down to kiss Severus' neck.

 

Severus hummed, reaching up to rest his hands on Lucius' hips. “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one on _you_?” He asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re averse to the idea of me _riding you_.” He said. “Every man loves a good view, after all.”

 

“That _does_ sound good.” Severus purred, eyes darkening.

 

Lucius began working on the buttons of Severus' robes, undoing them one by one, pausing to kiss each patch of skin as it was bared. “You went traditional, didn’t you?” He asked. “Just for me?”

 

Severus flushed. “I just hope I’m lucky enough not to run into Potter and his gang when I get back.” He muttered.

 

“You've got nothing to be ashamed about under there. Your body is _gorgeous_.” Lucius said, getting to the groin area. He worked the buttons open and hummed. “And your cock is _divine_.” He added before taking it into his mouth.

 

Severus moaned and threaded his fingers through Lucius' hair. “You spoil me with your sweet words and sinful mouth—” He paused to gasp, then continued, “But I find I just can’t be angry with you.”

 

“You deserve to be spoiled.” Lucius said, hot breath blowing over Severus’ cock.

 

Severus used Lucius' hair to pull him back up to his lips. “You're a bit overdressed.” He told the man.

 

Lucius smiled and began working on his own buttons. “Get that robe the rest of the way off.” He said.

 

“Bossy little sub, aren’t you?” Severus teased.

 

“I know what I want.” Lucius said simply. “And right now, that's _you_.”

 

Severus chuckled, removing the robe quickly. “I’m flattered, but sex works better when both parties are unclothed.” He said in deep amusement.

 

Lucius dropped his robe off the edge of the bed and leaned in for another kiss. “Now, do you want to prepare me, or do you want to test out this handy little spell I discovered recently that should stretch and lubricate me sufficiently?” He asked.

 

Severus' eyes gleamed. “Oh, _that_ could be useful. Let's see how well it works.”

 

Lucius cast the spell and grimaced. “Well, I feel very wet and open.” He said in distaste. He positioned Severus at his entrance and slid down. “Mm, I think I _like_ this spell.”

 

Severus moaned and fisted his hands in the bedsheets. “I like it, too. _Merlin_ , you feel so _good_ around me!”

 

Lucius sped up, clenching down around Severus' cock with every upward slide, making the teen let out little groans of pleasure as he was driven ever closer to a big finish.

 

Severus reached out and closed his hand around Lucius' cock, stroking him.

 

Lucius hummed and leaned back, bracing his hands on Severus' knees and displaying his body to advantage.

 

Severus hummed in approval and reached up with his free hands to play with one of Lucius' nipples.

 

Lucius moaned, arching into the sensation. “Yes! Pinch it, just a little.” He instructed.

 

Severus did so, and was surprised at the reaction it got. Lucius gasped sharply, and his inner walls clamped down on Severus' length. “I’m going to come soon! Merlin, you’re too much to handle!”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Don’t worry, you're handling me _just fine_. I’m close, too.” He assured his mate.

 

Severus gripped Lucius' hip with one hand while he fisted his cock with the other, and Lucius sucked in a breath before coming with a long, low moan.

 

Severus grabbed his hips tightly and thrust up into the man, the undulations of his passage bringing him off, as well.

 

Lucius sighed happily and collapsed onto Severus' chest. “Wow. Can you feel the bond humming? It settles more every time we do anything together. We actually _may_ have it settled by Easter.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled, running his hands over Lucius' back and arse. “That's the plan.”

 

Lucius placed a kiss on Severus' chest. “I have good news to tell you.” He yawned. “But first, a nap seems to be in order.”

 

Severus hummed in agreement.


	5. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I wanted to get it out before I started second-guessing it. The next one should be longer.

Lucius escorted Severus back to Hogwarts after an early dinner. “We had a good time today, and I think we've definitely made some progress with the bond.” He said.

 

Severus smiled. “We did. So, when will _it_ be, do you think?” He asked in an undertone.

 

Lucius knew what he was asking about. “Would you like it to be soon?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “I would prefer it be before the Easter holiday, so I can spend that time with you.” He told Lucius.

 

Lucius hummed. “Keep me apprised of all Hogsmeade weekends, for _two_ reasons now, and I will arrange something with my Lord. I will be in touch, my love.” He said softly. “Be well.”

 

“I will try. Although with Potter and his gang around—"

 

“They will get what's coming to them.” Lucius said.

 

“I live in anticipation of that day. I will see you later.” Severus said, then turned and headed back toward the castle.

 

Lucius smiled. His mate was ready to join their order, and now that he was of age, there was nothing stopping him anymore. The Dark Lord would be overjoyed.

 

Well, he'd be as happy as he ever got, at least.

 

*****

 

Lucius came through the Floo and looked around as he brushed imaginary soot from his robes.

 

“Monsieur Malfoy, welcome.” The man who could only be Henry said, a wide smile on his face. “Come. We will talk in my office.” He said, leading him from the room and down a hallway.

 

Lucius followed, looking around. The home was small and modest, but well-kept.

 

They got to the office and Henry indicated that Lucius should take the chair in front of his desk. Henry sat behind it and pulled a length of parchment toward him. “I hope you don’t mind, I’d like to take notes on what you tell me. It will all be very secure, your safety as a creature is paramount. There are too few elementals alive now. Every one is to be protected.” He said.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “I have no problem with that.”

 

Henry nodded. “Then we shall begin the interviewing process. How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-one years old, turning twenty-two in May.”

 

Henry smiled. “That is the next question. What is your birthdate?”

 

“May fifth of nineteen fifty-five.”

 

“Do you have any living family members?” Henry asked.

 

Lucius smiled wryly. “I have distant relatives here in France that I have never met, but _immediate_ family, no. I have no siblings or children, and my parents are both deceased.” He answered.

 

Henry frowned. “I _am_ sorry to hear that. You are so young to have lost your parents.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “My father was a brutish man, and my mother frail from living under him. They died within months of each other when I was seventeen. The pain has faded a lot by now.”

 

Henry shook his head. “Still a tragedy. Moving on, have you found your mate? Are you married to them yet?”

 

“My father arranged a marriage for me when I was sixteen years old, and there is no way out of the unwanted contract for either of us, so I am married to a woman not my mate. I _have_ found my mate, though, just two months ago, now. He came of age, and I knew who it was immediately. He was the only person I knew of who was turning seventeen that day. We are working on strengthening and settling the bond, but we cannot marry, and I am well-known, so we have to keep it quiet, lest we cause a scandal.” Lucius explained.

 

Henry was staring at him in obvious disapproval. “Denying the mating bond could _kill_ you.” He said sternly.

 

Lucius bristled. “I am _not_ ‘denying it,’ Sir. We are together, and—”

 

“Your jilted _wife_ will surely come between you, in time, when she finds out.” Henry said flatly.

 

Lucius sighed. “My _wife_ knows about him. She and I are in agreement that this is best for all parties.” He said. “She is supportive, and is happy that I have found him.”

 

Henry hummed and began writing again. “So, what are you going to do about _children_? You will not be able to have any with your _wife_.” He spat.

 

Lucius sighed sadly. “My mate and I will have children together. I will stay on my property during my confinement, and my wife will, as well. When the child is born, we will take pictures to save for family only, and we will use a blood-adoption potion to make the child hers, as well. That will satisfy the contract we have, and we will make my mate Godfather to the children. My mate and I have already discussed this.”

 

“I see.” Henry wrote for a long time, keeping silent. “Do you have any pets? Or familiars?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I have both. I have an owl, you've met him. My other pets are albino peacocks, I have seven, and the lead peacock is my familiar. His name is Tyrannus, and he has a foul temper, but if people avoid him, he does the same for them.”

 

Henry looked up. “I assume you have a lot of land?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Lucius answered. “I have five gardens, and they do not take up all of my land, though they are expansive.” He told the man. “There is also a full-size Quidditch Pitch on the property.”

 

“Do you have any bodies of water?” Henry asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “Three of the gardens have ponds.” He answered.

 

“Good, we can practice your skills in the safety and comfort of your home, if I decide to take you on.” Henry murmured, making a note of that. “Where and when did you procure your peacocks?” Henry asked.

 

Lucius frowned. “Is that relevant?” He asked.

 

Henry smiled. “It _could_ be.” He answered.

 

Lucius sighed, but answered him. “I got my first three when I was sixteen, using money I had saved up over the years. The rest I acquired after my parents passed. Now I have a contact that keeps an eye out for albino peacocks that are being mistreated or neglected and contacts me whenever he finds one. They generally have quirks due to the misuse, and no one else would pay handsomely for them and then take the time and effort to get to know them well enough in spite of their tempers and strange habits to see that they thrive. I make _sure_ they do.” He told the man. “Whatever special handling they need, I figure it out and give them just that.”

 

Henry looked like he was considering Lucius' answer deeply, then paused to write down several things. “How is your relationship with your wife?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “We are very good friends, and she is very attractive, but I am not sexually inclined toward attractive females of _any_ calibre. She understands this, and did not begrudge me the aphrodisiac potions I took while I was trying to get her with child. We have a satisfactory sex life, though it is artificially enhanced. We care deeply for each other, and our home life is harmonious.” He told the man.

 

“And your mate?” Henry asked next.

 

Lucius' eyes softened, and his smile turned tender. “My mate is _wonderful_. He's everything I could have hoped for. He and I share the same ideals, he compliments me where I am lacking, and I do the same for him. We have always understood each other on a deep level, and we are quickly becoming even closer than we were. And he understands that we must be circumspect about our relationship. Plus, he is a man that values his privacy. He's happier out of the public eye, while my wife and I _thrive_ on the attention. The arrangement we have is keeping everyone happy so far.”

 

Henry hummed, writing quickly. “The last request I have, I ask of any creature I am considering. Can I see your aura?” He asked.

 

Lucius stiffened. “Is that _necessary_?” He asked.

 

Henry nodded. “I must be sure you will not misuse the things I teach you.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Very well.” He stood and backed up a few paces.

 

Henry cast the spell and looked him over. “It's very _dark_.” He mused.

 

“My family has been dark-aligned for many years. I have used that knowledge to achieve my aims more easily, as changing my very magic over time is wearing. Instead I use darker spells that produce the same or similar effects to the light ones that would drain me unduly.” Lucius explained.

 

Henry pursed his lips and nodded. “I will consider you carefully. Expect my owl in two weeks' time.” He said, cancelling the spell and standing. “I will take all of your answers into account, and though I disapprove of your marital arrangement, I am understanding that some families leave little recourse. It is sad to see it happen, but I will hope that your arrangement works out for you.” He said as he led Lucius back to the Floo.

 

“I hope you and I can come to an agreement. I would very much like to learn to wield my powers properly.” Lucius said before leaving and activating his signet portkey to take him home.

 

*****

 

“And you met with him today?” Narcissa asked before taking a large swallow of wine. “ _I_ would have liked to be informed before you decided to stay gone through the night. I worried, Lucius.” She said sharply.

 

Lucius frowned. “Did I not inform you?” He asked.

 

Narcissa sighed delicately. “No, you _didn't_.” She snapped.

 

“I'm sorry. I was so eager to get to my assignation with Severus, it must have slipped my mind.” Lucius said, repentant.

 

Narcissa gave him a small smile. “Just see that it doesn’t happen again, and I shall be happy. Did you have a good time with Severus?” She asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes, very much so. We went to that hotel in France, in that city you didn’t much care for.” He explained. “There is less chance of me taking you there, if you didn’t like it the first time I took you. And we stopped by that little café for breakfast.”

 

“That café is wonderful. It was the hotel and the rude _people_ I didn’t like.” Narcissa added.

 

“Yes, well, he liked the croissants, as well as the coffee.” Lucius explained.

 

“And you got éclairs and cocoa?” Narcissa guessed.

 

Lucius laughed. “You know me so well!” He said.

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Darling, you make it so _easy_.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DeDe, I have emotions to tie to each of the elements but air. Any suggestions on which emotion should be called on to work with air?


	6. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Getting to the real meat of the story now! Murder, mayhem and destruction will be thick here. Be ready for it.

Lucius rose from his position and took a step back.

 

Lord Voldemort gave him a charming smile. “What news, Lucius, my ever-faithful?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “My Lord, I requested to see you because Severus Snape is finally of age, and is willing to join your noble cause. He asks that it be soon, before the Eater Holiday comes. He has plans for that time, and doesn’t want them to be interrupted.”

 

Voldemort hummed in consideration. “You have been training him personally, have you not?”

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, My Lord. He can cast the Unforgivables, though he has not yet cast them on _humans_ , but he is ready for his initiation. He also has a spell of his own creation that he is willing to teach to all of your followers. A slicing curse.” He said excitedly.

 

“His _own_ creation?” Voldemort asked in surprise. “That is _most_ impressive. _What_ did you say his blood status was, again?”

 

Lucius flushed and bowed his head. “He is a half-blood, My Lord. But his mother comes from an old family, and he is practically family to me and my wife.”

 

Voldemort nodded slowly. “That _is_ rather unfortunate. But I suppose I can use him despite that. Potions prodigy, spell creator… He shows such _promise_. Yes, he is definitely worthy of a place in my ranks. I can _use_ his talents, to be sure.” He mused.

 

Lucius felt his heart lift. Severus' blood status was a small matter when he had so much else going for him, after all. The Dark Lord _preferred_ Purebloods, but half-bloods with talent were recruited, if the talent was rare enough. Severus would be extremely useful to the Dark Lord, and he'd be able to use his talents for a cause he believed in. He'd quickly become a member of the Inner Circle, The Dark Lord's most trusted few.  

 

“Bring him to me three weeks from now. The weekend of Valentine's Day. There will be an initiation, just his, since no one else is waiting to join, and then we will go have some fun.” Voldemort said, sounding pleased.

 

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord.” Lucius said, bowing again.

 

“You may go now. Oh, and Lucius?”

 

Lucius froze. “Yes, My Lord?”

 

“Let him know that I am aware of what he is to you, and I fully support the two of you. Train hard, and let me know when you can use your abilities for our cause.” Voldemort said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, My Lord. I can use them in the open only once they are fully trained, lest I lose the assistance I may gain to help train them.” He added.

 

Voldemort shrugged. “A pity, but I can be patient. Let me know when you _can_ use them, as I said.”

 

“I will, My Lord.” Lucius assured him before leaving.

 

He walked into the Manor and removed his hood and mask.

 

Narcissa came to meet him in the entryway. “Did it go well, Darling?” She asked, taking his mask and hood from him and brushing a kiss over his cheek as she handed off the items to a house-elf.

 

“Very well. He is willing to initiate Severus on Valentine's Day, then we are to celebrate with a raid.” He said.

 

Narcissa grinned. “ _All_ of us?” She asked eagerly.

 

“Yes, Cissa. My bloodthirsty wife.” Lucius said fondly.

 

“Sounds _delightful_. I look forward to it.” She said happily.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I will go write to Severus. He will be excited.”

 

*****

 

Severus read through the letter again, reading between the lines to discern its true meaning.

 

If he was interpreting things correctly, and he was sure he was, his initiation was to be on Valentine’s Day. He'd get to see Lucius that day, after all, though he would have to concentrate on other things. Hopefully he wouldn’t be asked to take part in too many raids while still at school, though he was glad there would be one that night. He was eager to see his spell in action, and this would give him the perfect opportunity.

 

He put the letter away and focused on his breakfast.

 

*****

 

Severus was at the gates of Hogwarts, waiting for Lucius to bring him to the site of his initiation. The dusky twilight made the area seem ominous, and the winter chill was seeping through his robes, even with the warming spell on them.

 

Lucius stepped out of the shadows and smiled at him. “Hello, my love. The Dark Lord knows what you are to me, but he will keep our secret. He knows the cost of letting it slip. Come. I will take you to him.” He took Severus by the hand and Apparated them both to the Dark Lord's side, letting go of Severus before bowing and stepping back.

 

They were in the ballroom at Malfoy Manor, Severus noted with surprise. Lucius must truly care for him if he was letting his home be used for this purpose. He had told Severus of his own initiation, and others, and never had one been held anywhere but a dank, deserted shack. That he was willing to use his home spoke volumes about his care for Severus' comfort.

 

Severus bowed, then rose, looking at the Dark Lord for the first time. The man was attractive, with his short, dark hair and his eyes that flashed red in the bright lighting. Was it a trick of the light, or had the dark blue of his irises really morphed to red for an instant?

 

“Welcome, Severus Snape. In the future, I will require you to pay your respects upon our meeting by kissing the hem of my robes to show your devotion, but you are not initiated yet, and you did not know, so it is not necessary tonight. Lucius tells me you are ready to join us in our noble cause? To rid the world of the taint of Muggle blood and make it pure once more?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, My Lord, I wish to join you. I want to dedicate my wand and my talents to your cause and help you in any way I can to achieve your aims.” He said sincerely.

 

The Dark Lord smiled. “Good. Lucius tells me you can cast the Unforgivables, the staple of a Death Eater’s repertoire?” He checked.

 

“I can, My Lord. On rats, so far.” He told the man.

 

A small titter of laughter ran through the assembled crowd, and the Dark Lord smiled as though amused.

 

“Yes, I had heard you had not yet cast them on a human. Do you think you are able? If I supply you with a worthless Muggle subject to try them on?” Voldemort asked him.

 

Severus nodded. “I believe so, My Lord.” He said.

 

Voldemort nodded to one of his followers. “Go retrieve the Muggle, Rabastan.” He ordered.

 

The man murmured, “My Lord.” And hurried toward the dungeons.

 

“Meet my eyes, Severus Snape.” The man commanded.

 

Severus raised his eyes and looked into the Dark Lord's. He felt the man probing to get in, and his barriers slammed into place.

 

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed as he tested the barrier. He pressed against it with considerable force, but was unable to breach it. He hummed. “You've a strong mind. That can be an asset. That fool of a Headmaster at your school cannot get into your head, can he?” He asked.

 

“No, My Lord, he cannot.” Severus confirmed.

 

Voldemort nodded slowly. “All the same, if you ever think to betray me, I have myriad other ways of finding out. Do not cross me, or you shall die. I care not how attached the Malfoy family is to you. They know their place. If I demand your life, they will accept your loss.” He said firmly.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Yes, My Lord. I would never betray you. My wand, my magic, my life is yours.” He vowed.

 

Rabastan Lestrange returned, dragging a man behind him. He threw the man into the circle of bodies before Severus.

 

Voldemort smiled. “Now, Severus, we shall witness your skill with the Dark Arts. First, you will cast the Imperius and have him recite something of your choosing that he simply _could not_ know. He is a Muggle, so choose wisely.”

 

Severus lifted his wand and cast the curse, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline and raw power rushing through him, and made the man recite the recipe and brewing instructions for Felix Felicis. He used the standard recipe, not wanting to make the recipe simpler for Death Eaters. He had made modifications, but they were a closely-guarded secret.

 

Voldemort nodded when he lowered his wand. “Very good. Can you brew that one? It is tricky.”

 

Severus answered easily, without false modesty, “Yes, My Lord. It is easy for me.”

 

“Promising, indeed. Now, the Cruciatus.”  Voldemort ordered.

 

Severus lifted his wand again and cast the pain curse, calling upon his hatred of Sirius Black and James Potter. He listened to the man screaming with a sense of grim satisfaction. He'd done it. He lifted the curse and looked to Voldemort again, expectantly.

 

Voldemort smiled. “I hear you have created a slicing curse?” He asked.

 

Severus grinned wickedly. “I have, My Lord.”

 

Voldemort hummed. “Why don’t you show us how it works?”

 

Severus’ grin turned predatory. “Yes, My Lord.” He said darkly. He turned to the man and cast the curse, a gash opening on his chest. He healed the cut and then explained, “He would have bled to death in minutes if left unhealed. The incantation is ‘Sectumsempra,’ and the curse is nonverbal.”

 

“Wonderful.” Voldemort breathed. “It's a masterpiece, Severus, you must be very proud.”

 

“I do feel a certain amount of pride in my own creation, yes.” Severus agreed.

 

“Let's wrap this up. The killing curse, and then I will give you my Mark.” Voldemort promised.

 

Severus lifted his wand once more, looking into the man's eyes. He was, at this point, pleading for his life, but Severus had a direct order to follow, and he intended to see it done. “Goodbye.” He said to the man coldly, before speaking the fatal curse.

 

The man died, his last breath escaping his body in a raspy wheeze as his pleading was cut short.

 

Voldemort laughed. “Beautiful work! Yes, you will be an asset. Come, Severus, step around the Muggle and kneel before me to join your new family.” He said.

 

Severus walked around the dead man and knelt before the Dark Lord.

 

“Give me your left arm.” He said, holding out a hand.

 

Severus held his left arm out and the man grasped it, turning it to reveal his inner forearm.

 

The Dark Lord pressed his wand to the area and hissed out a word, in Parseltongue.

 

Severus gritted his teeth against the pain, only a single grunt of pain escaping him.

 

Lord Voldemort stroked over the new mark lovingly. “You will bear this for life. Wear it proudly. You are now one of my knights. Rise, and we shall leave to celebrate. You will not be required to join us again until you have graduated, but tonight, you will experience the first of many nights of uninhibited and unbridled entertainment. We will see how well you do.”

 

Severus met Lucius' eyes and his heart swelled at the intense pride he saw reflected in them. Pride, and a fierce love that could burn him to ashes if he were a weaker man.

 

Finally, he had found his family.


	7. Valentine Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of warnings this time, so let's get them out of the way: 
> 
> Killing of small children.  
> Gore.  
> Explicit violence.
> 
> Also, TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Miscarriage, magically induced
> 
> If any of those is not to your liking, this is probably not the best story for you. If you still intend to read this for the other parts, just skip to the first asterisk break, and you should miss it all.
> 
> Enjoy!

The village Voldemort had chosen was a small one, but there were still around a hundred people living there. Plenty of opportunities for his men—and women—to have their fun.

 

As soon as they arrived, he conjured a new mask, handing it to Severus. “Put this on, and draw up your hood. I will have a proper Death Eater robe made for you by the next time you are called, but for now, what you have on will suffice. These are Muggles, so you will stand out just fine in your robes.” The Dark Lord said.

 

Severus looked at him, surprised. “Do we ever attack Wizarding villages?”

 

Voldemort hummed and nodded, unconcerned. “On occasion. But it is rare. Sometimes it is necessary to cull some of those foolish enough to oppose me.” He explained.

 

Severus nodded his acceptance of that answer and put the mask on, then drew his hood up, leaving the mask shrouded in shadow.

 

“Go, enjoy yourselves.” The Dark Lord instructed, and black-robed figures swarmed forth, spilling into the village amid manic laughter and whoops of delight.

 

Severus and Lucius strode forward side-by-side, by unspoken agreement choosing to keep one another nearby so as to guard them. They entered a darkened house, Lucius opening the first door down a hallway, revealing two children sleeping within.

 

“One boy, one girl. Which will you take?” He asked.

 

Severus made a face. Of course, he knew joining the cause would mean killing Muggles of all kinds and ages, but he had hoped for some more time before turning his wand on _children_. “The boy, I suppose. Girls are far too _shrill_.” He replied.

 

Lucius nodded and gave the girl a quick and painless death, the killing curse hitting her squarely in the chest.

 

Severus cast his curse, slicing the boy open and causing him to scream and clutch at his chest as he woke, in pain and confused.

 

The noise roused the parents, who came barrelling in from another room, shouting at the intruders.

 

Severus turned and, as the boy bled out into his bedsheets, killed the mother.

 

Lucius bound the father and began playing with him, casting his favourite pain curses one by one, testing to see how much he could take before he broke.

 

Severus watched for a while, before growing impatient with the lack of action. “Lucius!” He snapped.

 

Lucius looked up.

 

“End it, and let’s move on.”

 

Lucius sighed and killed the man, then muttered, “Bloody dominants, always giving orders and expecting to be obeyed.” As he followed Severus to the next house.

 

Severus chuckled. “Be happy you have _me_. You could have been stuck with someone like _Mulciber_ , and he'd be _much_ more overbearing.” He reminded his mate.

 

“True.” Lucius agreed as they entered the next house.

 

There were young people living there, obviously in a communal arrangement, but no children. They killed them each, one by one, the last few waking and observing them with a growing horror as their minds surfaced from sleep too slowly for them to act.

 

Severus was starting to enjoy himself, watching the light leave their eyes as, one by one, they fell before his and Lucius' wands.

 

Finally, only the last one remained, a young woman.

 

“Please,” She begged, wrapping her arms around herself, “I’m pregnant! Don’t kill my baby!”

 

Lucius sighed and cast a curse meant to end an illegitimate pregnancy.

 

The young woman doubled over and wailed as her stomach contracted and she began to leak copious amount of blood from unmentionable areas. “No!” She screamed.

 

“Any other reasons I should not kill you?” Lucius asked coolly.

 

The young woman sobbed at the pain and the loss of her baby. “Well, if you’re going to do it, do it now!” She cried.

 

Lucius huffed. “You were troublesome. You get a special death.” He told her, then set her aflame.

 

She screamed and thrashed wildly as her body burned, setting fire to her surroundings.

 

Lucius and Severus left as the building began to catch fire.

 

Most of the other houses were burning by now, and people were running around in a panic.

 

They observed the chaos around them before letting loose a volley of killing curses, picking off the Muggles one by one, until no one was left standing.

 

Severus stood amid the burning village, blood still running high, and observed the scene.

 

‘A job well done.’ He determined, heading back into the woods around the village with the others.

 

Voldemort smiled. “Beautiful work. You may all return home now. Welcome to the fold, Severus. I expect you will go far.”

 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Severus said, bowing.

 

Death Eaters began Apparating home, and Lucius grabbed Severus' arm, taking him to Malfoy Manor.

 

*****

 

“I want to have a drink with you before I deliver you back to Hogwarts.” He explained, leading Severus to his study.

 

They sat in the armchairs before the fire, and Lucius poured them both a glass of Scotch.

 

Severus sipped at his. “Is it always like that?” He asked, still riding the high the experience had left him with.

 

Lucius smiled. “Frequently, but not _always_.” He said. “Sometimes we are on smaller missions, and a lot of the time, it is only a few of us, not the whole group. I am in the Inner Circle, so I  see more of the high-profile cases, but I am sure you will get there, too, in time. Just do what you do and make him see that you can be trusted.” He said lightly.

 

Severus hummed. “It was invigorating. I greatly enjoyed that.”

 

“I thought you might. Make sure you keep your mark hidden, Dumbledore knows what it looks like, but not how to detect it without actually looking. He may _suspect_ , but he will not _know_.”

 

Severus nodded. “Incidentally, how are you and Narcissa faring? Have you slept with her since finding out you cannot get her with child?” He asked, a bit sharply.

 

Lucius flushed. “I wasn’t going to bring it up tonight, but since you _have_ ,” He took a deep breath, then continued, “Narcissa cannot lie with anyone else until we have a child born, and she is a hot-blooded woman who has certain… Needs. She wanted me to ask if we could be permitted to lie with each other, only when she truly needs it, while we wait for that child to come about. She truly _has_ no other option at this time.” He said nervously.

 

Severus eyed him for long moments, thinking over the request. He was a jealous man, and there was no benefit for them, save the sating of Narcissa’s carnal urges, but he could see that she would need physical release from time to time, and it was cruel to keep her from the only man she could lie with for now.

 

“I will allow it.” He finally said, “ _But_!”

 

Lucius met his eyes.

 

“You will _not_ sleep with her once you are with child. Only _I_ will see your naked body like that. It is my right, and that is something I will _not_ share with her. If you even _suspect_ you are pregnant, she has ways of pleasuring herself that, while a lacklustre imitation, will have to suffice for the duration. Your breeding body is _mine alone_.”

 

Lucius smiled and got up, crossing to Severus' chair and seating himself on the man's lap to kiss him tenderly. “Yes, it is. I will let her know. I will need the occasional aphrodisiac potion if I run out—”

 

“I will supply them.” Severus replied easily. “No more than one for every month of time.”

 

Lucius nodded. “We will be fine with that.” He told his mate. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

 

Severus sighed and drained his drink, then replied, “I mean her no ill-will, she is letting me have most of you, and I will content myself with knowing that she will never come between us. She deserves consideration for her approval of our bond, so I will allow her this one thing.”

 

Lucius went back to his chair and finished his drink. “Let’s get you back to Hogwarts, my love. I will see you for Easter.” He said.

 

Severus grinned, shark-like. “Oh, yes; you _will_.” He purred.

 

*****

 

Severus was tired, but he was up, eating breakfast with his housemates.

 

“Where did you go last night?” Regulus Black asked Severus.

 

Severus sneered at the younger boy. “Is that really your concern? I had _business_ to attend to. I made it back in time to get _some_ sleep.” He said.

 

“I guess not. I only thought… Well, you _are_ seventeen now.” He said softly.

 

“Astute observation.” Severus drawled. “Your _point_?”

 

“Did you meet the Dark Lord?” He whispered.

 

Severus nodded once. “Keep it secret. No one can know.” He returned.

 

Regulus' eyes widened. “What’s he like?” He whispered eagerly.

 

Severus sighed. “Good-looking, intelligent, powerful, he is everything we want in a leader.” He told the other teen. “You will get your turn soon.” He promised. “You are Pureblooded with great potential.”

 

Regulus smiled. “I can’t wait.” He whispered excitedly, turning his attention to his food and eating.

 

Severus concentrated on eating, knowing that Potions would be his first class and he had to be ready.

 

He finished and headed to class, waiting with his year for Professor Slughorn. The other sixth-years were laughing and joking, and Severus watched them, feeling like an outsider as always, apart from them.

 

But now…

 

Now he had a purpose, he had comrades, he had a _family_. He was useful, welcomed, and he was going to rise up, he was going to have power, and glory, and people would fear and respect him.

 

He was apart, but now it was because he was _above_ them all.

 

It was a heady feeling, and Severus relished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spellcheck is not doing its job. If you see anything I've missed, let me know. 
> 
> *sigh* I trusted you, computer, and this is how you repay me? I'm SO disappointed.


End file.
